1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a faucet assembly, and more particularly, to a quick install faucet assembly which can be mounted from the top of a deck to which the faucet assembly is connected.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
In conventional faucet assemblies, the mounting of the faucet assembly is completed from, or requires assembly components to be installed from the underside of the deck to which the faucet assembly is mounted. The assembly which is typically required to be performed from the underside of the deck is often awkward and uncomfortable for the installer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a quick install faucet assembly that is mounted to the deck from above the deck, and that is simple in construction, economical to produce, and highly reliable in operation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a quick install faucet assembly that is easy to assemble or disassemble, as desired. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a quick install faucet assembly for mounting the spout and/or the end bodies of the faucet from above the deck in a quick and easy manner with a minimum of tools or operations.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a quick install faucet assembly, and more specifically, a faucet assembly that is mounted from the top of the deck to which the faucet assembly is connected.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.